


A New Hope

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Hogwarts AU, MLP AU, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All other years had gone smoothly. But when Will starts his 6th year at Hogwarts, everything turns to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will grahm was at his 6 year of hogwarts. today was his first day of school the same old thing the same old year or so he thought. he was going through a dark time though. he found out last year he could read minds of other people as a mind reader and he saw disturbing things that gave him night mares and made his sweaty. when he got on the train for hogwarts he sat next to his only friend anal bloom and hannibal lecter.

"Will why are you so sad?" she asked him wondering why he is sad.

"I can see people minds alana and i don't like what i see," he said.

"where did you get it" said hannibal.

"voldemort cursed me last year remember" said will.

"oh yeah and he had sex with you remember" said hannibal.

"yes i remember lol" said will laughing but he didn't really think it was funny because it was a scare experience.

Then the international dooshe Draco maphoy and his dad lucyus malfoy came into their train car.

"yeah everyone remembers" said Draco. He had a nasty bowlcut for a 5 year old and he and his dad were wearing matching t-shirts that said "brony' and had rainbow dash from my little pony on them. 

"wow you guys look really gay" said hannibal not giving 5 shits or 12. 

"whatever, be jealous losers because we are Bronies now," said lusius, showing everyone his wand that had a silver rainbow dash on the top. he also had a fluttershy tatoo by his eye. 

"whatever malphoys," said will gram, ignoring them and pushing up his glasses.

"oh and by the way, there are new required brony uniforms for all of hogwarts this year," said draco, throwing robes at everyone but alana. He leaned in close to her and said, "for everyone but you my sweet." 

alana backed away because draco was a nasty little boy and his breath smelled like tuna. 

"well have fun with your new uniforms!" said lucius and then they left.

hannibal looked at his uniform. "ugh these uniforms suck," he said. Instead of slitherin it said on it apple jack. "what the heckity is an apple jack," he asked.

"at least yours doesn't say pinky pie" said will sneering at the neon pink robe. 

"ha mine still says ravinclaw!" said alana. 

hannibal and will groand.

"shut up alana just because draco has a crush on you and thinks you are his gf you have a normal robe," said will. 

"Whatever," said alana, "draco and his dad can go fuck a ghonnorea filled dumpster." 

"you can say that again" said hannibal. And then the train stopped at hogwarts and evertyone had to get off. so the friends got up, got their stuff and got off the train. 

"see you guys later," said will as he went with the other griffindors. 

"bye will," said alana and hannibal as they went with their house too. 

 

When will was at the griffindors, professor mcdonal said hi to them. Every other griffindor said hi except will. he was starting to read all their minds and was feeling uneasy so he did not talk.

"welcome to year 6 i hope this is a good year." she said. 

"yeah i think this year we can win the house cup." said a girl in will class named hermione granger who was kind of a bitch and a know it all. She said hi to will.

"hey hermione," he said, blushing because evewn though she was a lil shit she was still kind of cute.

"will you try out for the quiddich team this year?" she asked.

"yes i always do and i make it" said will.

"that is so cool so is harry and ron!" she said pulling the two boys out of nowhere it seemed. 

"wow team mates!" said will not really in the mood for hermiones bulshit. 

"hey will" said both of the boys.

"hey guys are you ready to to some magic? after what happened last year you must be a really good wizards by now," said them.

"yeah i guess so," will said. 

"ok shut up everyone" said proifessor mcgolnal. "it is time for the magical feast, this way children," she said as she led all of the kids down the hall and into a very big cafetira but not, like a big fancy eating hall. there was a lot of food in the tables and all of the other houses were sitting down. everyone cheered. 

"welcome last years winners of the house cup" said a man in the back of the room, albus dumbledor, the hedmaster of hogwarts. 

everyone was clapping except for slitherin, but hamnibal was because will was in griffindor and he didnt want to be rude. 

then they all sat down at their table and will sat by harry hermione and ron. then the man with the big white beared started to talk. 


	2. the potions teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will has an encounter

"welcome to the hogwarts first years" said dumbledor with a smile on his jolly old man face, "and welcome back other friends!'   
everyone clapped for the head master. 

"this year will be great! but i must warn you as always to be careful because every year there is a trajedy..." said him, sounding a little sad.

"but let us feast in the honor of our two new house masters, pinkie pie and applejack! " and then there was a ton of food all on the tables and will harry hermione and ron all started eating. 

"mm this is delicious" said ron digging into the fried chickens on the table.

"hey will, are you alright after last year?" asked hermione, her face worried and contorted. 

will pecked slowly at his food. "yeah i'm alright, just kinda tired from the ride here"

"if you ever need someone to talk to we are all here," she said. 

"yeah," said harry, "we are you friends, right ron?" 

but ron was too busy eating the fried chickens.

hermon rolled her eyes. 

Will looked around the giant cafe. he could not see his friends over all the chaos of the feast. but he met eyes with one scary looking man in the front of the room. he looked at him like a predator. 

"um hermionie who isthat?" asked will around a mouthfull of chickens. 

"that? that is the professor of potions, severus snape," said a voice from the other side of him. he turned around to see a pony with a rainbow mane. she was in the pink robe that all the griffindors had to wear. 

"really?" said will. "i have never seen him before.

"well, he just started here. he came from the ponyville school of magic. it's in equestria," she said. 

"wow, i have never heard of that place before," said will with a skeptrical gaze on the horese. 

"me and a bunch of my friends just transfered here from there. my friend pinkie pie is the head of griffindor house, actually." said the pony. "I'm rainbow dash." she held out a blue hoof and will shook it.

"my name is will grahm nice to meet you, this is ron harry and hermione."

"hi," said rainbow dash to the four friends who all waved and said hi back. 

"glad you are in the griffindor" said ron. 

ranbow dash bulshed and giggled. she kind of found the ginger headed man to be cute. 

"thanks" she said. 

But Will stared more at the man whose stringy black hair was winding around his long and yellow fingers like black snakes that hadnt been washed in like 7 years. 

"yeah i think i will follow you advice. thanks guys. and nice to meet you rainbow dash," said will. Then he got up to go find hanbial in the crowd. 

Hannibal sat at the slitherin table near a bunch of other evil guys. Will approached him and hannibal said hi. 

"what's up man" said will sitting down and ignoring the glares from the slitherins he sat by. they did not like him because he was a griffindor. 

"nmu?" said hannibal eating his food like a classy ass bitch. 

"just looking at that creepy guy over there," said will, pointing out the scary potions professor at the teachers table. 

"ugh look at him, who is that? does he even wash his hair?" 

"that's the new potions professor. my new friend rainbow dash just told me who he is," said will, "and he was looking at me weird like he wanted to eat me or something."

Hannibal put down his fork and stared at the man very meanly. 

"he looks very weird," he said, and then leaned in close to will, "be careful, you never know who could be in leagues with you know who. You don't want what happened last year to happen again, do u?" 

Will blushed because they were very close. 

"yeah, ok, i will watch out."

they leaned away from each other. 

"if he tries anything remember the death curse abra kadabra," hannibal said. 

"or i will just set him on fire with incendio." 

they booth loled. 

"you know what you shuld try to read his mind," said hannibal quietly. 

"good idea," said will, starting to read the mind of the potions teacher. What he saw was really nasty. 

"ugh fucking ew! nasty! disgusting! seriously!" said will, putting his head down at the table. he was really grossed out and could not look up to meet the hannibal in the eye.

"what did you see?" asked hannibal like they were in therapy on the show.

"i can't tell you, it's just really wrong and gross, like this guys should not be working at our school," said will. "this will probably give me nightmares."

hannibal put his hand on wills shoulder which made him gasp and blush. 

"it will be ok, Will. you know if you have nightmares i can sneak into your dorm with the invisibility cloak and sleep in the bed with you."

wills eyes got very wide. did hannibal know about his little crush on him and want to act on it???

"i mean in a friendly comforting way. but i wont if it creeps you out."

"no, no that's fine, that would actually be kinda cool of you, hannibal," said will, smiling slightly at his friend who smiledslightly back. 

And the n the draco, the brony with the bowl cut came up to them. followed behind him were two incredibly obese bronys, complete with neckbeards and brony robes. they were crabbe and goyle. 

"being gay as usual?" he asked, making will jump and blush in shame. Hannibal frowned at the disgusting boy.

"shut up malphoy, you have no firends," said hannibal, getting ready to draw his wand if needed, but not in that way you sick pervert. 

"ha, i have more friends than you because my name does not rhyme with cannibal. ha! eat any good people lately?!" then malfoy, crabbe and goyle erupsted into laughing. 

"stop talking to hannibal like that!" said will getting up and confronting malfoy in his smelly baby face. 

"you want somefing of it?" said malfoy stepping closer so there noses touched. they were almost about to fight when hannibal seperated them. 

"get away from each other," hannibal said, pulling both of the boys apart. he pushed malphoy away, flinching back when he realised that he had touched a peasant and a belligerent boy. 

"do not make fun of will ever," said hannbal growling really close to malfoys face. luckily malfoy was kinda scared of hannibal because he was a freak so malfoy backed up. 

"ok man. my father will hear about this, " said draco, pounting like an ugly baby with a gross bowl cut and he and his obese friends stomped away.

will sighed in relief. hannibal put his hand on wills back.

"are you ok will," asked hannibal getting closer t ohis friend.

"yeah im ok i just accidentally read his mind and... i was just really disturmed," said will.

"Will, i will help you," said hannibal.

but will stepped away from hannibal. 

then dumbledore said "alright guys, the feast is over, time to go to your rooms for bed."

"it's ok," said will, backing further away from hsi crush. "i need to go to my room anyway,thanks." 

Will walked back to his room with his hands in his pockeds, trying to hide from everyone so they would not see him. he didnt look back to hannibal who was still staring after his friend.


	3. volmort returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will find out that danger lerks

that night will dreamed about what he saw in snape mind. everything was very scary. what he saw in snapes brain was him kissing snape like movie style. it made will want to throw up. but he could not control his dreams and he had to sleep on through it. but then he could not take anymore and he woke up all sweaty and almost screaming. but then someone silenced him with an unseeable hand over his mouth.

"shh," said a familiar voice. the invisibility cloak will should have known. he lifted up the cloak to see none other than hannibal who was for some reason still in his uniform. he looked to his clock.

"hannibal what the fuck it is 2 am." 

"i know but i said i would come to the dorms if you had bad dreams," said hannibal looking worried at his friend. "are you ok?"

will took a deep breath and tried to calm down partly from the dream and partly from his crush being really cool.

"yeah i guess. i saw some really disturbing stuff"

"are you going to tell me now?" asked hannibal.

"well it was about what i saw in snapes mind. i think he is a pedophile," said will.

"ugh that's fucking nasty" said hannibal grimising at the thought. 

"yeah and now we have to be in his class tomorrow," gronaed will not looking forward to it.

"well we will just have to get through it," said hannibal. "hey will i was doing some late night exploring around the school."

will sighed "were you snooping in the teacher lounge again?"

"heck yes i was and look what i found," said hannbal reching in his pocked. he threw a letter at will. will read the adress.

"this is from the ministry of magics!!! said will. 

"yes."

"i can't open it."

"you have to," said hannibal. "i was spying on mcdonal and dumbledor. they were talking about you know who and the incedent last year. apparently there has been more volmort sitings. will this means you could be in grave danger you have to open this letter."

will huffed and opened it.

"dear dumbldor," read will quietly, "we are aware that voldmort is still loose after last years insident. we are writign to warn you that he may be closee to the school. but dont worry we are sending people to make sure that he stays as far away as possible and to possibly catch him. please make sure all your students are safe but to not tell them because they will panic. signed the magical ministric." 

hannibal looked at will.

"oh my god do you know what this means!?!?" said will trying not to yell.

"voldmort is still on the loose and looking for you."

"and he could come back here!! hannibal we have to do something!"

"but the magical mins is on this," said hannibal.

"yeah but this is my fight, not theirs he did this to me and so i think that if voldenmort comes here that i should be the one to take him down."

"but will you could die. he is very powerful he could kill you," said hannibal who was not pretending to be worried this time he put his hand on wills shoulder. 

"i know. i will jusit have to know a lot of better magics than voldemort. i know with the help of my firends i can do it. will you be on my side hanbial?" 

"as always" said hannibal smiling at his friend will. will smiled back and srto of blushed and hoped hanbial could not see it in the dark. 

"ok good." will put the letter on his trunk beside his bed. "thanks for being sucha good friend and watching out for me hannibal" said will.

"it is what firens do will," hannibal assured will. 

"hanibal" asked will.

"what" 

"can you stay here tonight?" 

hanibal sighed. 

"sorry but all my stuff is back in my room and i could get caught. i can't"

will made a dissapointed face. 

"maybe some other time ook?" said hannibal getting ready to leave.

"ok." said will sadly. 

"good night friend" said hannibal leaving will in the dark.

wil ldid not respond until hannibal was gone. "good night" he said before he went back to sleep and had the same nightmares.


	4. frist day of potons class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is there first day of school!!!!!!!

the netx day they were in potons class with snape it was the first day of school. 

"ok class get ready kids i will assign youre seats now," said snape, his voice reverberating through his many chins

hanibal stood next to will and whispered "this teacher is going to be so mean this class is gona suck."

will slwallowed a gob of spit because he was very nervous. 

"are you ok will you are sweaty?" asked hannibal.

"i assure you my friend i am fine," said will with a nod of reassurance and a nother swallow. this was going be a hard day of will.

"will gram you sit next to draco malfoy HAHAHAHAHA!" said snape as he pointed will to the seast by malphoy his dreaded enemy. dracko had an evil look on his face like he was going to torture will all year long. 

will sighed and waved bye to hannibal as he walked to his seat by dracko. 

"wanted to sit by your boyfriend grahm?" said malphoy laughing and from next to him crabbe and goyle laughed too. they were all wearing brony merch, rainbow dash t-shirts, their brony robes, and had their wands with flutter shy on them. they also all had matching little boy bole cuts like drako and will wanted to puke because they all looked so stupid. 

"shut up kids time to make some fucking potions" said snape in his alan rickmen voice. "first you take this and mix it in the coldron if you read the instructions" he said demonstrating while everyone in the class pretended to care. will got so bored with the lecture of snape that he acidentally fall asleep on his potons book. then snape snapped his teaching stick thing on wills book and will sat up really fast his glasses were falling of his face and dracko and grabbe and goyle laighed like the chavs they are.

"DID YOU FALL ASLEEP DURIG MY CLASS" said snape in a scary voice that made it sound like he was yelling when hee really want at all

"i guess i did sorry" said will sitting up and straighten his glasses. he caught the eye of hannibal who was looking sympathetic for will.

"WELL THAT MEANS DEDENTION YOU SILLY CHILD," roared snape but not really. "IFYOU KNOW THE RULES OF MU CLASS IT SAY NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS DO YOU UNDERSTAND STUDENT?.?" 

the hole class said yes professor and then went back to listening to snape teach his leston except for will who couldn't really pay attention he gripped the letter from the ministry of magics in his trousers and also could not stop thinking about the dirty thing hee saw in snapes mind yesterday. his day dreaming got out of control and he acidentaly read snapes mind. inside he saw the most nastiest thing ever he saw him after class with snape and snape was telling will to touch his butt. it was so discusting that will almost pucked in class but he didnt he just went on listening to snape talk about making poton that probaby tasted like poop.

"...and then you put the tears of children into the pot along with the souls and mix them together with your wand like this, and WILL GRAM ARE YOU TAKING NOTES?.?.?" snape stomep over to hwere will gram was sitting.

"no he is not professor! i saw him he was not bu t i did!" said dracko enthusasticly.

"GOOD JOB DRAKO YOU GET 700 POINTS FOR APPLE JACK HOUSE WHICH USED TO BE SLITHREN!" said snape and the other applejacks/slitherin started to applause but will just looked very mad.

"really 700 points that is hardly fiar" said hannibal to the professor

"you do know that you arr in this house too yes?" ask snape. 

'yes but it is still not fair." 

"whatever" said snape turn back to will. 

"I WILL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS" said snape in his scary voice to will. 

"thanks for ratting me out MALFOY" said will wanting to spit in the boys stupid tattle tail face.

Then the house leader of apple jack walked into the room.

"good adfter noon students," said the new house master, "i have an nouncement to make for the house of apple jack and that is that all quidich pracitse triouts are today after this class. ok bye."

then all the applejacks started talking among themselves. 

will looked at haninbal who looked like he wanted to go on the team. 

"silence peasants," said snape trying to bring backthe order. "time to learn."

he went on teaching the lesxon in a very droning voice but will still took notes and didnt fall asleep so he didn[t get in more trouble with the snape. but he could not help thinking about what would probably happen after class.


	5. the won with dumbledore and snape and applejack and will and hanibal and dracko.

so everon leabve the class of snape. hanibal cam next to will and said in his ear "i will wait outsde the door if anything goes wrong ok'  
"ok said will and hanibal left and then he was alone with snape.

snap walked up to the gram.

"i know tou rea d my mind you stupid boy. so i made it look like i am going to molets you." will swallow in fear.

"BUTT I AM NOT. BECAUSE I AM ACTUALLY A CANNIBAL TO EAT YOU!!!!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! scream will as he run away from snape who transforms his wand into a fork. 

" I will EAT YOU WILL GRAM!" HE SAYS as he chase him out the door an past hanibal who imediatley take off after will and snape. 

"STOP IT PROFESSOR SNAPE! YOU CANT MOLESRT YOURE STUDENT!!!!!!" HE PULLed his wandd from his picket and pointed it at snape. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

then snape fall to the ground and will look behind him to his sweaty friend wh owas breathign hard and had hair in his fafce. snape was on the ground frozen from the spell of hannibal. then will smile. 

"wow hanibal! you sacve my life!" and he run to his friend and huge him. then will look banibal in the eyes and notice they are really pretty. 

"im going to kiss you now" said hanibal but then was interrupted by apple jack storming down the hall. she stop in shock at the site/

"BOYS UR IN TROUBLE FOR TAKING OWN YOU PROFESSOR! COME WITH ME TO DUMBLEDORE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" 

the boys followed her down the drk corridors of the castle to dumbledore office where troule surely awaited them. but will hold onto hannibals hand while they went up the moving staircase to dumbledore officr to make him less scare. 

when thet got there there was none other but... DRACO mal foy and his dumb self. 

"THAT'S THEM PROFESSOR DUMBLEFOR SIR! THE ONES WHWO TRIES TO KILL SNAPE AFTER CLASS! I SAW IT MYSELF!"

then prifessor hobbble into the rorom because he is old and does that a lot. 

"ok thank you dracko but you didnt do anything to stop it???"

"im only like 15 what do you escpect from me?"

"UM TO STOP THEM!" roar dumbledore angry at the belligerent boy. draco scoff and take off his brony fedora.

"WHATEVER snape is a canibal and trie to eat will with a fork!"said hannibal defending themself. "he transform his want to a fork and i chased him and used petrifuvus totalus on him to try and save my friend!" 

"hmmm"said dubledore thinking on the word of hanibal. "maybe you r telling the truth. but it is still agenst the rules to do that thing. so 30 points from slitherin." Draco screamed like a girl and hanibal sighed accepting thre punishment. 

"YOU LOST US POINTS, FREAK!" he shout, throwing his fedora to the floor and stomping. 

then dumbledore used a mute spell to make his annoying ass shut the fuck up. 

"you to are hereby sentence to detention where you will clean the potion room every day for a week and apologise to snape."

both boys said yes professor and left his office sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> what will dumbledor say?! stay tuned for nex chapter!


End file.
